Darkening Soul
by Brackenclaw
Summary: Four siblings: Jaypaw, Aspenpaw, Brackenpaw and Smallpaw are met with challenges when their leader Bramblestar receives a prophecy at their birth of darkness festering within his own clan. Bramblestar can't help but wonder, What will they do to my clan? Enemies for the siblings lurk closer than they ever thought possible. And one may be lost to the darkness forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

 **LEADER:**

 **Bramblestar** : dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY:**

 **Squirrelflight:** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

 **MEDICINE CATS:**

 **Leafpool:** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest

 **Jayfeather** : gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **WARRIORS** (toms and she-cats without kits):

 **Brackenfur:** golden-brown tabby tom

 **Cloudtail:** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

 **Brightheart:** white she-cat with ginger patches

 **Thornclaw:** golden-brown tabby tom

 **Whitewing:** white she-cat with green eyes

 **Birchfall:** light brown tabby tom

 **Berrynose:** cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

 **Mousewhisker** : gray-and-white tom

 **Poppyfrost:** pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Cinderheart** : gray tabby she-cat

 **Lionblaze:** golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Rosepetal:** dark cream she-cat

 **Briarlight:** dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

 **Blossomfall:** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

 **Bumblestripe** : very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **Ivypool:** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Dovewing:** pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Cherryfall:** ginger she-cat

 _ **Apprentice, Sparkpaw (orange tabby she-cat)**_

 **Molewhisker** : brown-and-cream tom

 _ **Apprentice, Alderpaw (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)**_

 **Firestorm** \- ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes(Father to Brackenkit, Aspenkit, Smallkit and Jaykit)

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits):

 **Daisy:** cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

 **Lilyheart** : small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes (mother to Snowbush's kits: Leafkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, Larkkit, a black tom-kit, and Honeykit, a white she-kit with yellow splotches)

 **Silverfrost -** silver tabby she-cat with a long scar running down her side(bore Firestorm's kits Brackenkit, Aspenkit, Smallkit and Jaykit)

 **ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired):

 **Purdy:** plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

 **Graystripe** : long-haired gray tom

 **Sandstorm** : pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Millie:** striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _ **ShadowClan**_

 _ **Leader:**_

 _ **Rowanstar**_ _ **—ginger tom**_

 _ **Deputy:**_

 _ **Crowfrost**_ _ **—black-and-white tom**_

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_

 _ **Littlecloud**_ _ **—very small tabby tom**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 _ **Tawnypelt**_ _ **—Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice, Needlepaw (kit of Berryheart and Sparrowtail)**_

 _ **Tigerheart**_ _ **—Dark brown tabby tom**_

 _ **Apprentice, Sleekpaw (kit of Dawnpelt and Crowfrost)**_

 _ **Stonetooth**_ _ **—White tom**_

 _ **Apprentice, Juniperpaw (kit of Dawnpelt and Crowfrost)**_

 _ **Spikefur**_ _ **—dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head**_

 _ **Apprentice, Yarrowpaw (kit of Snowbird and Scorchfur)**_

 _ **Wasptail**_ _ **—Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice, Strikepaw (kit of Dawnpelt and Crowfrost)**_

 _ **Dawnpelt**_ _ **—Cream-furred she-cat**_

 _ **Apprentice, Beepaw (kit of Snowbird and Scorchfur)**_

 _ **Snowbird**_ _ **—Sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes (Scorchfur's mate)**_

 _ **Scorchfur**_ _ **—Dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn (Snowbird's mate)**_

 _ **Berryheart**_ _ **—black-and-white she-cat (kit of Snowbird and Scorchfur)**_

 _ **Cloverfoot**_ _ **—Gray tabby she-cat (kit of Snowbird and Scorchfur)**_

 _ **Rippletail**_ _ **—White tom (kit of Snowbird and Scorchfur)**_

 _ **Sparrowtail**_ _ **—(Kinkfur's kit from Night Whispers)**_

 _ **Mistcloud**_ _ **—(Kinkfur's kit from Night Whispers)**_

 _ **Queens:**_

 _ **Grassheart**_ _ **—pale brown tabby she-cat**_

 _ **Pinenose**_ _ **—black she-cat (mother to Spikefur's kits: Birchkit, a beige tom-kit, Lionkit, a yellow she-kit with amber eyes, Puddlekit, a brown tom with white splotches, and Slatekit, a sleek, gray tom-kit)**_

 _ **Elders:**_

 _ **Oakfur**_ _ **—small brown tom**_

 _ **Kinkfur**_ _ **—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles**_

 _ **Ratscar**_ _ **—TK**_

 _ **WindClan**_

 _ **Leader:**_

 _ **Onestar**_ _ **—brown tabby tom**_

 _ **Deputy:**_

 _ **Harespring**_ _ **—brown-and-white tom**_

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_

 _ **Kestrelflight**_ _ **—mottled gray tom with white splotched like kestrel feathers**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 _ **Nightcloud**_ _ **—black she-cat**_

 _ **Gorsetail**_ _ **—very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes**_

 _ **Crowfeather**_ _ **—dark gray tom**_

 _ **Apprentice, Ferntail (gray tabby she-cat; kit of Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot)**_

 _ **Leaftail**_ _ **—dark tabby tom, amber eyes**_

 _ **Emberfoot**_ _ **—gray tom with two dark paws**_

 _ **Breezepelt**_ _ **—black tom with amber eyes**_

 _ **Furzepelt**_ _ **—Gray-and-white she-cat**_

 _ **Apprentice, Larkwing (pale brown tabby she-cat; kit of Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot)**_

 _ **Sedgewhisker**_ _ **—light brown tabby she-cat**_

 _ **Slightfoot**_ _ **—black tom with white flash on his chest**_

 _ **Oatclaw**_ _ **—pale brown tabby tom**_

 _ **Featherpelt**_ _ **—gray tabby she-cat**_

 _ **Hootwhisker**_ _ **—dark gray tom**_

 _ **Queens:**_

 _ **Heathertail**_ _ **—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Breezepelt's kits: Smokekit, a gray she-kit, and Brindlekit, a mottled brown she-kit)**_

 _ **Elders:**_

 _ **Whitetail**_ _ **—small white she-cat**_

 _ **RiverClan**_

 _ **eader:**_

 _ **Mistystar**_ _ **—gray she-cat with blue eyes**_

 _ **Deputy:**_

 _ **Reedwhisker**_ _ **—black tom**_

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_

 _ **Mothwing**_ _ **—dappled golden she-cat**_

 _ **Willowshine**_ _ **—gray tabby she-cat**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 _ **Mintfur**_ _ **—light gray tabby tom**_

 _ **Duskfur**_ _ **—brown tabby she-cat**_

 _ **Apprentice, Shadepaw (dark brown she-cat)**_

 _ **Minnowtail**_ _ **—dark gray she-cat**_

 _ **Mallownose**_ _ **—light brown tabby tom**_

 _ **Petalfur**_ _ **—gray-and-white she-cat (daughter of Icewing)**_

 _ **Beetlewhisker**_ _ **—brown-and-white tabby tom (daughter of Icewing)**_

 _ **Curlfeather**_ _ **—pale brown she-cat (kit of Duskfur and unknown)**_

 _ **Podlight**_ _ **—gray and white tom (kit of Duskfur and unknown)**_

 _ **Heronwing**_ _ **—dark gray-and-black tom**_

 _ **Shimmerpelt**_ _ **—silver she-cat**_

 _ **Lizardtail**_ _ **—light brown tom**_

 _ **Apprentice, Foxpaw (russet tabby tom)**_

 _ **Havenpelt**_ _ **—black-and-white she-cat**_

 _ **Perchwing**_ _ **—gray-and-white she-cat**_

 _ **Sneezecloud**_ _ **—Gray-and-white tom**_

 _ **Brackenpelt**_ _ **—tortoiseshell she-cat (kit of Petalfur and Mallownose)**_

 _ **Jaywing**_ _ **—gray tom (kit of Petalfur and Mallownose)**_

 _ **Owlnose**_ _ **—brown tabby tom (kit of Petalfur and Mallownose)**_

 _ **Queens:**_

 _ **Lakeheart**_ _ **—gray tabby she-cat**_

 _ **Icewing**_ _ **—white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Mintfur's kits: Nightkit and Breezekit)**_

 _ **Elders:**_

 _ **Mosspelt**_ _ **—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat**_


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A ginger she-cat prodded Bramblestar in the side, waking him from his peaceful slumber. Looking groggily up at Squirrelflight, he seen that her eyes were gleaming excitedly. "Bramblestar! Hurry up! Silverfrost is kitting right now!" Instantly awake Bramblestar nodded to Squirrelflight, following her out of the den.

When he started padding down from the Highledge, he could hear the painful yowling of a cat. Nearing the den, he saw all of ThunderClan gathered anxiously just outside the Nursery. He heard Cinderheart meow, "Is she going to make it? By the sound of it, it doesn't sound like it is going too well." She was responded to by Lionblaze,

"I hope all goes well." Bramblestar tried to push his own doubt aside. He stepped into the Nursery, bombarded with Firestorm's fear scent. _Of course he would be nervous. It's his mate._

"Firestorm! Stop pacing around like a useless lump of fur and actually comfort her!" Jayfeather's sharp mew came from Silverfrost's side. Firestorm shot Jayfeather a questioning glare, as if not understanding what he had just said. Then, understanding flickered in Firestorm's eyes, and moved over to his mate, whispering softly into her ear. She let out another wail of pain and bit hard down on the stick she had in her mouth, sending splinters everywhere. A ripple passed down her stomach, as the first kit tried it's best at being brought into the world.

Bramblestar looked down at the she-cat wondering what he could do to help her. The first kit slipped out onto the ground, a gray tabby tom, with dark stripes in a swirling pattern. Leafpool quickly picked it up as Jayfeather tried to control the immense bleeding. Bramblestar was startled when Leafpool shoved the kit in front of him. "Lick. It needs to be kept warm. Lick his fur in the opposite direction," she commanded. Nodding, he began licking the small tom. He heard a second mew when another kit fell onto the ground. A small she-kit, smaller than her brother. The tortoiseshell she-kit let out a wail. Glancing at Silverfrost during his intense licking, he seen her eyes close, her yowls growing softer. Another ripple passed through her and she didn't flinch. _So much blood._ He thought. _Will she pull through?_

"Silverfrost! Hold on. You're almost done." He heard Jayfeather's soft mew.

"Silverfrost? Please! You have to pull through. Think about your kits! They need you. _I_ need you. Please, don't leave me!" Firestorm's loud sorrowful wail split the air. Silverfrost just twitched as her third kit was born. A bracken coloured tom was mewling, and Leafpool began to lick.

"There is one more. Come on, Silverfrost, you got this." He heard Jayfeather's encouraging mew. When there was no response from the birthing queen. Jayfeather quickly nudged her side, sniffing up and down. Touching her stomach with his paws. Firestorm looked up worriedly from the she-kit he was licking. Grief clear as a cloudless day in his posture. Bramblestar's heart wrenched at the sight. "The last one is stuck!" He heard Jayfeather's panicked voice.

At this, Leafpool leaped up and helped Jayfeather, ordering Bramblestar to finish up her kit. The two Medicine Cats began to softly massage Silverfrost's stomach. She didn't even respond to the paws, softly kneading her stomach. _Is she dead?_ With a sinking heart. He noticed Firestorm, sitting rigid. Staring down at his mate. "Please, Silverfrost don't," Bramblestar heard the tom's voice crack. As if this summoned up the last of Silverfrost's strength, she let out another yowl and another ripple passed through her. And the last kit, a brown tabby slipped onto the ground. The four kits rushed to her side at the scent of milk. They nestled to settle into her stomach. And began to suckle.

At that moment, his vision went dark. He opened his eyes to see the four kits standing side-by-side. A darkness overcoming them. He heard a soft mew into his ear, "Darkness shall bring pain and suffering. The dark is festering once more." When the voice stopped, the now grown kits were completely swallowed by the darkness. The voice came again, "Darkness is festering once more." Bramblestar recognized the voice this time, _Firestar._ When he came to his senses, Jayfeather was giving Silverfrost a poppyseed. Firestorm curled around his new born kits and Silverfrost. The two parents' bodies forming a protective circle around their newborns.

"What do you want to name them, Firestorm?" Silverfrost's weak, beautiful voice sounded throughout the nursery. With a jolt, Bramblestar remembered the dream he had just had.

"The small she-kit, I want to name her Smallkit. The bracken coloured tom, Brackenkit." He meowed proudly. Then he frowned and looked at his mate. "You name the last two." She glared softly at him, tiredness in her eyes.

"The gray tom, Jaykit. I want the brown tabby to be named Aspenkit." She said, glancing down at her kits, as her head dropped onto her front paws. The only thing that told him she was still alive was the faint rise and fall of her chest. Sleeping so peacefully. When Bramblestar noticed Jayfeather and Leafpool pad out of the nursery, their job clearly done. He couldn't help but wonder when he glanced back at the kits. _If I received that prophecy at their birth, and clear images of them when they are older. Just what will they do to my clan?_ Bramblestar thought darkly.

When he padded out of the den. Troubled by his thoughts, he didn't realize his clan were still gathered anxiously outside the nursery. He was broken from his thoughts as Bumblestripe called, "Is Silverfrost and the kits okay?" He decided to pad up to highledge and called the clan together, informing them that the kits were delivered safely. When he got to the part about Silverfrost, he choked as he remembered Firestorm's pitiful wailing. The clan looked surprised to find out that Silverfrost had been so close to perishing. Once the meeting was completed he padded into his den. Squirrelflight sleeping peacefully. He curled up gently around her, not wanting to wake her. And his thoughts drifted back to the kits.

 _Maybe it was just a mistake? What could they do? The clans have been at peace for moons. Six moons to be exact. Did I do the right thing in accepting Firestorm and Silverfrost into my clan?_ His mind clouded with these thoughts until he fell into a troubled sleep.

Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed my prologue! Yes, it may have been a bit bad. But I tried my best. I promise the next chapters should be better! Remember to R&R! This is my first story.

I am going to set a goal of at least 2k words per chapter! This one was just over one thousand, but that is because this is the prologue. They are never as long as the other chapters!(Usually!)

You must be thinking, "Is Silverfrost going to live?" And to tell you. You just have to read to find out! And sadly, I have to leave Bramblestar's POV. No more chapters will be in his perspective.

This is also my first story that I am writing in 3rd person. So, yeah, that is a different thing for me! An interesting experience. And hopefully I'll get better at it!

A little about myself: I am a sixteen year old male. Currently in Sophomore year. And yes, I love the Warrior Cats series. I was inspired to write my own fanfic from the fabulous Riverspirit and Jayie The Hufflepuff.(Know as Jayfrost on BlogClan. Thanks for inspiring me!) And we can't forget the amazing Kate Cary!

Sorry, I'll stop rambling now! Next chapter soon!


End file.
